1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic switch means for models, and more particularly an electronic switch means for models for use, to change-over an electric connection between a receiver and a battery mounted on the model main body such as a model car from ON (connection)/OFF (non-connection).
Here, the battery includes all batteries such as an Ni battery, dry battery and similar battery having said object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a perspective view of conventional a mechanical switch for a model.
The prior art mechanical switch 30 is connected via conductor wire 33 between a battery 31 and a receiver 32, which maintains electrical connection between the battery 31 and the receiver 32 by translating a knob 30a in an arrow A direction, while translating the knob 30a in an arrow B direction, to disconnect an electrical connection between the battery 31 and the receiver 32.
Hence, for example to operate the model car, a user closes the mechanical switch 30 ON to keep the electrical connection between the bay and the receiver 32, and upon receipt of an operation signal from a transfuser by the receiver 32 which issues a signal to actuate an actuator (not shown) to controllably operate car speed and operation of the model car.
When the user does not operate the model car, he translates the knob 30a of the mechanical switch 30 to open the mechanical switch 30 OFF to disconnect the electrical connection between the battery 31 and the receiver 32.
To this end, in the conventional mechanical switch 30, there is a case such that the knob 30a of the mechanical switch mounted on the model car abuts an obstacle to change over to OFF during a run of the model car. In this case, the user cannot conduct a remote operation immediately at the OFF state, for an electrical disconnection between the battery 31 and the receiver 32.
Then, as the mechanical switch 30 maintains ON state by a contact of the mechanical contact, the mechanical switch 30 contact is apart against the operator's will, by a vibration during a run of the model car, which sets the mechanical switch 30 in OFF state.
In such a case the operator cannot remotely operate the model car immediately at the OFF state.
Additionally, when the battery 31 is charged the operator much manually change over the mechanical switch 30 preliminary to OFF state, which causes a troublesome action, to protect the receiver 32 from over current.